Viento De Amor
by Kilya Robles
Summary: Historia años después de la guerra. Sakura indecisa sobre sus sentimientos, y no sabe que siente por Sasuke y Naruto. Pero sobretodo desconoce lo que ha nacido dentro de ella, por Kakashi. Nuevos enemigos y el Viento revelara todo
1. Prologo

"VIENTO DE AMOR"

"Todos los personajes en esta historia son de Masashi del Anime Naruto."

Es mi primer Fanfic, y como era de esperarse voy a iniciar creando una realidad del anime Naruto. Los sucesos transcurren 2 años después de la batalla con kaguya. Y aquí la protagonista va a ser Sakura, quien va a tener que decidir con quien desea pasar el resto de su vida. Averiguar si realmente es Sasuke quien la hecho sufrir tanto, o Naruto quien ha estado a su lado. Al igual que deberá aclarar sus sentimientos por alguien que desde niña e inicios del equipo 7 ha estado a su lado, a quien, ella nunca vio como hombre, hasta ahora…

Sera Sasusaku,Narusaku ó Kakasaku, quien es realmente el dueño de su corazón, hacia adonde nos llevara el Viento de Amor…

´´Nota del Autor: ¡Hola!. Espero deberás que les vaya a gustar. Constara de tan solo 16 Capítulos, los cuales los tratare de hacer lo mas largos posibles. También decir que en esta historia yo igual creare nuevos personajes, y no aparecerán la nueva generación. Como Boruto Uzumaki, Sarada Uchiha, Shikadai Nara,etc.´´


	2. Cap 1 Las hojas que caen

"VIENTO DE AMOR"

"CAP 1: Las hojas que caen."

Despues de la pelea contra Kaguya y el regreso a Casa de estuvo por el mundo ninja en paz, entre todas las naciones. Pasaron en total 2 años, todo ese tiempo ha viajado Sasuke en su viaje de redención. El equipo 7 se volvió a reunir, pero entre comillas ya que Kakashi fue nombrado el sexto hokage. Naruto se la pasa entrenando o en misiones que duran hasta meses, y pues el vengador Uchiha ha estado fuera de la aldea un largo rato. La soledad comenzaba a abundar dentro del corazón de la pelirosa del equipo 7, Sakura Haruno. Quien maduro en todos los sentidos, bastante bien. Todas las noches le gustaba ir al campo numero 3 a observar la estrellas y recordar viejos tiempos, aveces llegaba a su casa incluso hasta la media noche, pero el problema venia al día siguiente cuando iba al hospital, el despertarse tan temprano, y por las tardes iba a visitar a su antigua maestra o se la pasaba entrenando.

Cuando Naruto estaba en la aldea ella salia con él, aveces al Ichiraku, e incluso iban a pasear después de su trabajo, algo los había vuelto aún más unidos. Los días que pasaban juntos era muy divertidos y felices para ambos, a excepción de cuando las fans de Naruto lo acosaban, y Sakura se sentía mal, al verlo con ellas. Lo más raro de cuando estaban juntos era que casi nunca hablaban de Sasuke, si no de las misiones de Naruto, los problemas de ambos y próximos planes que podrían realizar juntos.

Un día después de que naruto regresara de una mision, fue llamado para ser escolta del Raikage, lo cual a Sakura le molesto bastante ya que el festival de primavera se acercaba e iban a ir juntos. Ese día en la noche Sakura no pudo dormir, así que decidió salir a Caminar , fue al campo de entrenamiento y se sentó sobre uno de los troncos, esa noche no había estrellas ya que estaba por llover, trataba de ocultar que se sentía mal, por lo de Naruto. No sintió siquiera que comenzaba a llover, pensó que eran sus lagrimas, hasta que lo noto en los fuertes relámpagos de esa noche.

Bajo del tronco y se fue a refugiar bajo un gran árbol, pero aun así estaba ya demasiado mojada, la lluvia no paraba, y sakura vio que ya pasaba un poco más de la media noche. Las hojas comenzaban a caer, paro un poco la lluvia y decidió irse.

De pronto oyó la voz de alguien que casi nunca veía. Una sombra de un hombre con el cabello blanco se asomo, entre los arbustos, con un paraguas, no llevaba puesto su ropa de Hokage, solo un pantalón azul, una playera negra, su mascara que le cubría de la nariz hacia abajo, y una chamarra azul.

Kakashi: –¡Hola Sakura! ¿Qué haces en este lugar tan tarde y ademas a estas horas?

Sakura: –¡Hola Rokudaime-sama! He venido aquí porque necesitaba pensar, y este lugar me relaja, pero no contaba con esta lluvia. ¡¿Qué hace también usted aquí?! –Pregunto.

Kakashi: –¡Ja!.Sakura qui no estamos en la oficina del hokage, puedes llamarme Kakashi o como quieras. Yo al igual que tu en este lugar encuentro tranquilidad. –

Sakura –¡Viejos recuerdos no!. Pensé que todo volvería a hacer como antes, ahora que Sasuke ha vuelto, pero ya casi ninguno del equipo 7 nos vemos. Es difícil ya oír la tonterías de Naruto y sus peleas con Sasuke, esos dos son especiales –

Kakashi –Si ojala esos días volvieran. Pero tú sabes que cuando me necesites puedes buscarme, para eso soy tu sensei, y el hokage, para escuchar a mis amigos. Por que no te das mañana una vuelta por la oficina, creo que tengo una misión para ti, ¿si tienes tiempo.? –

Sakura –¡No podría decirle no al hokage!.Claro que si Sensei, bueno creo que ya paro la lluvia, así que me retiro, nos vemos mañana Kakashi-sensei – dijo ella yéndose corriendo.

Kakashi le decía adiós con la mano, cerro su paraguas y se quito su mascara y en sus labios se dibujo una gran sonrisa. Observo que en el suelo estaban 4 hojas del árbol tiradas, entonces una estaba medio rota, la recogió y se la guardo. Entonces emprendió su viaje de regreso a Casa. Sakura al volver a su casa, se quedo viendo un rato mas por la ventana, mientras veía a lo lejos el rostro de piedra de su Sensei, pensando

–"" _ **Quien hubiera imaginado que algún día mi Sensei fuera hacer el sexto Hokage, aun recuerdo la cara de Naruto cuando a él lo nombraron, Hokage. Jeje. ¿Una misión especial a que se refería?""**_ –

A la mañana siguiente..

La pelirosa se paro emocionado y se cambio rápido para irse a trabajar, bajo corriendo por las escaleras sin desayunar, ya que iba a ver a Naruto en la entrada de la aldea para despedirlo.

Corrió por toda la aldea. Naruto no la veía y ya tenían que tenia que irse, Kakashi estaba ahí junto con Gai, despidiendo al raikage, cuando Sai se despido de su novia Ino, y ya estaba listo. Cuando dieron la orden de irse, Naruto dio media vuelta y comenzaba a caminar, cuando sakura le grito: _-¡NARUTO!_

En ese instante el volteo y corrió para abrzar a Sakura cargándola, entre sus brazos, al bajarla Sakura dijo

Sakura –No pensabas irte sin despedirte de mi ¿o si,? –

Naruto –Estuve a unos segundos de irme, te despertaste tarde Sakura-chan. Y pues también pense que te habías molestado porque no iría al festival de primavera contigo. –

Sakura –Aunque quiera enojarme entiendo que eres el salvador del mundo ninja, y eso implica sacrificios. Ademas tu siempre has estado ahí para mi, entonces es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti. ¡A tu regreso juro que estaré aquí! – sonrió Sakura.

Naruto –¡Ja!. Gracias Sakura-Chan. –Y le dio una beso en la mejilla a Sakura.

Dio media vuelta y se fue. Sakura se tomo su mejilla, sonrojándose un poco, Kakashi lo noto y se dio media vuelta yéndose de ahí, junto a Gai.

Cerca de la aldea…

Unos pasos se acercaban. El regreso a casa se acercaba, quien sera la pareja de Sakura para el Festival del Invierno…


	3. Cap 2 La Sorpresa

"VIENTO DE AMOR"

Cap 2 "La Sorpresa "

Mientras Sakura veía como se alejaba Naruto de la aldea, un sentimiento de la nada surgió en su interior. De su mejilla derecha una lagrima emergió, al sentila deslizarse ella se dio la media vuelta, y la limpio rápidamente. Se dio cuenta de que solo estaba ahí Ino. Quien se acercó a saludarla.

Ino -¡Hola Sakura!. Creo que este año iremos nosotras juntas al festival ¿no lo crees?.

Sakura -¡Ja! de hecho ni siquiera se si voy a ir Ino. La verdad no tengo muchos ánimos. Pero yo después les digo vale. Te dejo porque hoy tengo mucho Trabajo.

Ino -Sakura. Mañana te invito a comer hace mucho que no nos reunimos solo las chicas. No me puedes decir que no.

Sakura -Okei! Ahí estaré. ¿Cómo a las 4 les parece bien?

Ino -¡Si nos vemos afuera del Hospital a esa Hora!. ¡Suerte y Recuerda que también a nosotras tus amigas!.

Sakura -¡Adiós!. -Y se fue corriendo directo al hospital.

Su reloj marcaba las 10:30 am. Ella solo iba preocupada por la hora que era, y continuo su paso. Al entrar al hospital lo primero que sucedió es que por ver su hora, choco contra una persona. Ella se estaba sobando la cabeza, cuando la persona le extendió la mano diciendo.

Sasuke -¡Deberías tener más cuidado!. ¡Hace un buen rato que no nos veíamos!.

Al escuchar su voz y tomar su voz, Sakura de un impulso lo abrazo pronunciando su nombre _**-!Sasuke!-.**_ Pero lo más que le sorprendió a Uchiha fue que no le dijo como antes lo llamaba, él se separo de ella, y noto lagrimas en los ojos.

Sasuke -¿Por que lloras? - dijo con su típica frialdad.

Sakura -Olvídalo. Me imagino que esta misma noche te iras. ¡Verdad!

Sasuke – !No de hecho pienso quedarme hasta que Naruto Vuelva!. La aldea no puede estar sin él. – respondió con seriedad.

Sakura –Lo dices como si él, no fuera a regresar!. Ademas Naruto siempre ha salido en misiones más tiempo. -dijo en tono sacartisco.

Sasuke –¡Lo sé pero él me pidió que volviera!. Bueno creo que ya se te hace tarde, ¿a que hora sales?– pregunto he bitando la mirada de la pelirosa.

Sakura –¡Mi horario de salida es a la 4. Pero hoy como voy tarde saldré hasta las 6. Y después de aquí iré a ver a Kakashi-Sensei. Tiene una misión para mí.¿Tú que harás?

Sasuke –Pienso ir a entregarle un Reporte a Kakashi. Y después iré a mi Casa. Tengo algunas remodelaciones que hacerle. -

Sakura –No te preocupes tu casa esta en Orden. Naruto y Yo vamos una vez cada 15 días a realizar limpieza. ¡Espero que no te moleste Sasuke! -

Sasuke –¡Gracias Sakura!

Sakura –Deberíamos salir a Cenar un día. Para que me cuentes como te ha ido en tu viaje. Es solo si tu lo deseas.

Sasuke –Bueno lo tendré en cuenta -dijo fríamente

Sakura –¡Que tengas un buen día! -contestó ya algo desanimada, por Sasuke.

Sasuke al ver que ya se iba de un impulso le detuvo la mano. Y le dijo con media sonrisa –¿Te gustaría acompañarme hoy por unas cosas?- pregunto de nuevo evitando su mirada.

Sakura emocionada –¡SI!

Sasuke –Entonces paso por ti aquí a las 6. Te acompaño con Kakashi y nos vamos de ahí. -Le respondió yéndose.

Ella solo le dijo ¡Ok!. Y una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su mirada. Ni siquiera se había percatado de la hora, ni porque Sasuke estaba ahí. En eso Tsunade la vio diciendo algo enojada _**-¡Sakura!¡Buenas Noches! -**_

Sakura con cara de asustada -¡Je! Hola Sensei. ¡Perdone!

Tsunade –¡Vamos a dentro!. –Mientras se daba la vuelta y sonreía.

En la torre del Hokage...

Kakashi estaba tratando de firmar unos documentos, cuando tocaron su la puerta. El le dio la orden de entrar al ver que era Sasuke, y el lo noto algo raro. Menciono:

Sasuke –El usanrantokachi me dijo que tenias una tarea para mí. -

Kakashi –¿Naruto te mencionó que hay problemas en las fronteras de todas naciones e incluso en la de nosotros?.

Sasuke –Solo me contó algo de ello. Que han estado encontrando varios cadáveres irreconocibles, De ninjas que por lo que se, dominaban a ala perfección el rayo y el viento.¿Supongo que lo mandaste a investigar? -

Kakashi –Creo que compres a la perfección cual va a ser la misión de Naruto. -

Sasuke –Sakura no sabe nada acercá de esto verdad. -

Kakashi –Naruto me pido que no le dijera nada, sino de lo contrario trataría de impedirlo. Ademas me pidió que te dijera que la cuidaras, y pasara lo que pasara siempre mantuvieras una sonrisa en ella.

Sasuke –¡Lo intentare!

Kakashi –¡Ella te ama!. No la lastimes, ahora que estas aquí no la pierdas.

Sasuke – ¡Lo sé!. Kakashi deberías de dejarla de ver ya como una niña. ¡Adiós!.

El uchiha salio de la oficina. Kakashi giro su silla, al ver por la ventana y se dijo así mismo:

 _ **-"No puedo verla de otra manera. De lo contrario podría encontrar en mi un sentimiento irreconocible"-**_

Sasuke iba por la calle, dirigiéndose a su casa.

Cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió por el orden que había en ella. En el buro de la derecha, alado de su cama, estaba la foto del equipo 7 antes de niños y después de la guerra, y una donde solo aparecía el junto a Sakura. El tomo esta foto y recordó la despedida, antes de irse. Y la palabras que le dijo:

FLASH BACK ...

Sakura –Mmm... ¡¿Y si te pido que me dejes acompañarte?!

Sasuke –Es también es un viaje de penitencia. Tú no tienes nada que ver con mis pecados -

Sakura –Nada que ver ¿Eh? - dijo ella algo triste. Entonces de un movimiento Sasuke le puso sus dedos en la frente como lo hacia Itachi, para disculparse.

Sasuke –¡Te veré pronto!...Gracias... -

En ese momento sakura sintió una gran Emoció se iba pensando en su viejo equipo,viéndolos como a su familia.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK...

Sasuke –¡Tú no tienes por que pagar por mi pecados. Bastante lagrimas has derramado por mi ya!. -


	4. Cap 3 ¿El amor ha muerto?

"VIENTO DE AMOR"

"Cap 3: ¿Él Amor Ha Muerto?"

Sakura ese día estuvo, muy ocupada en el hospital atendiendo a pacientes con lesiones menores. Tsunade estuvo supervisándola toda la tarde, mientras ambas atendía situaciones con varios pacientes de ahí. Casi a la hora de irse Kurenai llevo a Mirai Sarutobi, hija de Asuma y ella a revisión medica. La niña tan solo tenia 1 año y 10 meses. Era bastante parecida a Kurenai, pero con el gran espiritó de Asuma.

Sakura ya se iba cuando escucho a Kurenai hablando con su maestra.

Tsunade –Naruto a partido hoy en la mañana a la misión de investigar que pasa en las fronteras.

Kurenai –Me han llegado rumores que los cadáveres que se han encontrado son principalmente de los ninja mas fuertes de cada aldea. ¿No crees que sé una trampa para atrapar a Naruto?

Tsunade –De hecho es una trampa. Pero la única manera era de enviar al ninja más poderoso. Naruto va a poder. Confió en él.

Kurenai –¡Pero es como si lo mandaran a su destrucción final!. ¿Acaso el Sexto Hokage fue quien sé lo pidió?

Tsunade –¡Naruto fue quien decidió sacrificarse y dar incluso su vida a cambio si es necesario!

En ese momento Sakura quien estaba oyendo atrás de la puerta dejo caer unas lagrimas. Mientras miles de recuerdos con Naruto llegaban a su memoria. Salio corriendo del hospital, con muchas lagrimas en los ojos. Sasuke estaba recargado en la pared de afuera esperándola, cuando salio corriendo sin siquiera fijarse que ahí estaba él.

En su mente sakura se decía tristemente y enojada _**–¡Naruto! ¿Por que siempre quieres hacerlo todo tu solo? ¡Jamas te supe agradecer tantas cosas que hiciste por mí. Y ahora no se si te volveré a ver.! ¡Eres un idiota!¡Naruto!**_ -gritó

Continuo corriendo hasta las puertas de Konoha, donde se detuvo y tuvo en su mente el beso que le dio Naruto en su mejilla antes de marcharse, en ese momento le vino un recuerdo a la memoria un pequeño recuerdo:

 **FLASH BACK...**

Naruto y Sakura estaban en el mirador de las caras de hokages. Era el festival de invierno de hace un año. Iban a ver los fuegos artificiales, mientras que hacia algo de frio y el noto que estaba temblando, entonces la abrazo dándole su chamarra, ella solo se sonrojo un poco, al ver el gran espectáculo artificial, al decir Naruto –¡Ojala el Dobe estuviera aquí!

Sakura –Seguramente le gustaría mucho a Sasuke. -

Naruto –¿Lo extrañas aun?–

Sakura –¡Si! Pero igual que ahí, cuando te vas a esas misiones. Por ambos me preocupo, tengo miedo a que un día, no vuelvan. ¡Cada vez que te vas me siento muy sola! Y me preocupas. -

Naruto –¿Sakura-chan? ¿Lo dices enserio? dattebayo! -dijo emocionado el portador de kurama.

Sakura –¡Claro que si! Naruto. - en ese momento ambos se estaban acercándose mucho, sus labios se rosaron tan solo un poco, cuando Sakura fue quien se retiro. Ambos se quedaron callados, cuando Sakura de un impulso entrelazo su mano con la de Naruto.

Naruto – ¿Amas aun a Sasuke? -

Sakura – ¡Je! No lo sé. Talvez era solo un capricho. Lo que si se es que tú te has convertido en un gran apoyo. ¿Tú te enamoraste de Hinata? - regresando la pregunta.

Naruto –Ella sabe a la perfección que es una gran chica. Pero tal vez es como tú dices, un agradezco muchas cosas, pero yo no puedo corresponder a sus sentimientos. Yo espero a alguien, es una estrella muy lejana, pero que me acompaña en todo momento con su sonrisa. dattbayo! dijo sonriendo él.

Sakura solo sonreía estando a su lado. Y ese momento iba a marcar el inicio de un sentimiento muy desconocido para ambos.

 _ **FIN DEL FLASH BACK…**_

Justo en ese momento Sakura iba a salir de la aldea. Cuando alguien apareció abrazándola, mientras oía sus dulces palabras: –¡Él es la persona más tonta que conozco, pero igual la más fuerte. El toma esta decisión y debemos apoyarlo nosotros como su familia. Si vas tras él, podría perderlos a los 2 y no soportaría estar otra vez solo. He caminado en la oscuridad mucho tiempo, pero siempre fuiste tu ese rayito de luz que alumbro mi camino. No puedo dejarte ir, porque te necesito a mi lado!.

Sakura vio su mirada de él –¡Sasuke!¿Enserió te importo tanto? -

Sasuke –Una vez te dije que mis pecados no tenían que ver nada contigo. ¡Pero nunca estuve más equivocado! ¡Si Sakura, me importas mas de lo que puedo ocultar!

Sakura siguió entre los brazos de Sasuke. En ese momento un momento los envolvió y estaban a punto de besarse, cuando llego repentinamente Shikamaru:

Shikamaru –!Ah¡ ¡Hola Sasuke!. Sakura lamento la interrupción así de repente sé que estaban en su rollo. ¡Pero el hokage te quiere ver! -

Sakura –¡Kakashi-sensei me llama!. Sasuke te molesta si mejor nos vemos mañana. He tenido un día muy pesado y solo deseo ir a casa. ¡Compromiso!

Sasuke –¡No te preocupes. Mañana te busco. Adiós! -dijo el uchiha marchándose algo apenado.

Sakura –Oye shikamaru, porfavor no le digas a nadie lo que viste

Shikamari –¡Es tu vida, no la miá. Solo te pido que te andes con cuidado. Bueno te dejo porque quede de ver a Temari. Vamos a cenar, pero que rollo!

Sakura rio –¡Nos vemos mañana!¡Suerte!

Shikamaru – ¡Gracias. Igualmente!

Mientas caminaba hacia la oficina de su sensei. Anocheció, casi ya estaban cerrando todos los puestos y en algunos lados ya estaba demasiados solos y oscuros. Sakura no había notado que detrás de ella iban dos ninjas, en ese instante le iban a tapar la boca cuando apareció Kakashi realizando el chidori.

Sakura volteo muy sorprendida, y al reaccionar vio que aparecieron varios clones rodeándolos, entonces fue ayudar a su maestro. Kakashi dijo –La primera regla de un shinnobi es nunca bajar la guardia.

Sakura –¡Lo lamento sensei. ¿¡Pero que hace el hokage a esta hora por la calle!?

Kakashi –Me preocupe porque no llegabas y ya era algo tarde. ¡Y me instinto no se equivoco!

Sakura solo sonrió –Bien maestro. ¡Como en los viejos tiempos!-

Kakashi –Adelante. ¡Chidori! - dijo sacando el poder.

Sakura –¡Shanaroon! - dijo pegando contra el suelo. Vencieron a todos los clones, a los ninjas no se les veían mas que sus ojos. Que eran como rojos de los 2. En ese momento al vencerlos los originales escaparon, cuando uno lanzo una shuriken contra kakashi y sakura la recibió en su lugar dándole en el brazo. Kakashi iba a ir tras ellos pero el brazo de Sakura estaba sangrando, ella misma se estaba auto curando, pero no podía ya que era una herida profunda y necesitaba ser cocida.

Kakashi –¡Te voy a llevar al hospital! -

Sakura – No se preocupe. El hokage tiene que estar en su lugar. Lamento mucho todo esto Sensei. Voy a mi casa y ahí me curo. -

Kakashi –¡Ya termine los pendientes de hoy. Y si no quieres ir al hospital iremos a mi casa a curarte de ahí yo mismo te llevare a la tuya.!- no la dejo contestar si o no, cuando la cargo entre sus brazos. Sakura vio mas de cerca sus ojos, y entonces kakashi igual cruzo mirada con ella. Un silencio abundante inundo a sus dos corazones. Kakashi la llevo en brazos hasta su casa.

La casa del hokage era muy grande, demasiado para que el solo viviera ahí.Al entrar todo estaba en su lugar, muy ordenada y limpia, recostó a Sakura en el sofá, y fue a su baño por el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Al llegar le entrego las cosas y comenzó a curarla. Mientras acariciaba su piel, sakura sentía un gran alivio. Cuando comenzaron a cerrar la herida, por accidente ambas manos se juntaron, los dos volvieron a cruzar miradas, cuando Sakura por impulso le bajo lentamente su mascara.

Ambos se quedaron viendo, ella aprecio el rostro de su maestro, era muy diferente a como lo había imaginado, cuando corto el hilo, Kakashi estuvo mas cerca de ella. Ambos se iban a besar, pero Kakashi dijo –¡Ya es tarde. Te acompaño a tu casa!

Sakura –¡Si tiene razón. Me iban a decir acerca de una misión!

Kakashi –Te la platico mientras caminamos.

Sakura vio como su maestro se puso denuevo su mascara, y se salio de su casa primero, esperandolo afuera, estaba muy feliz, y se tomo sus labios. Ambos se fueron un tiempo callados y apenados por lo sucedido. Pero ninguno de los 2 estaba arrepentido.


End file.
